legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S5 P6/Transcript
(Daniel and his team are seen standing in a large white void) Daniel:....... Adam: Ummm.... Amanda: So....white. Adriana: How are we gonna find the Spirit Realm in this situation? Daniel: Can't be too hard. Oliver: Yeah, I mean it's just an empty void. Adam: Wait, hold on. Daniel: Hm? Adam: I think I see something. (Adam points down the void. Miles away, an ancient-looking door is seen on the other side) Daniel: Oh you gotta be kidding me. Adam: It's REALLY far! Oliver: Shit... Amanda: We gotta walk to that?? Daniel: Guess so. Adam:..... Oliver: well, I'm not walking. I'll wait for you at the door! Adam: Oliver wait! (Oliver runs off at high speed toward the door) Adam: *Growls* Daniel: *Sighs* Let's get moving. (The others start running toward the door. The scene then cuts to the heroes sitting around in Lestros's living room) Alex:..... Erin:...... (Lestros enters) Lestros: I do apologize for the mess guys. Being in a realm with random things happening twenty four seven is a real hassle! Alex: We can see that. Lestros: Oh now don't be so upset heroes! Just because I didn't let you go help the others doesn't mean we're not friends! Erin: But what if they get lost? Lestros: They won't! That void is nothing but endless white! Alex:..... Lestros: Now come on, put a smile on your gloomy faces already! You're with Lestros, and when you're with Lestros, every day is chaos! Erin: Right. Charlie: Can we be Targhuls again? Lestros: Certainly dear friends! Charlie: Great! Lestros: When the realm decides you can be. Charlie: Oh come on! Zulu: *Sighs* Lestros: Now then, who wants that pizza? (Lestros snaps his fingers and a large tray appears. He removes the covers and shows what looks like a completely normal pizza) Miles:... I don't.... Trust this. Raynell: It looks normal. Erin: Oh pepperoni! Lestros: Hehe, enjoy. (Erin takes a slice of pizza and takes a bite off before....) ???: GAAAAAAH!!!!! Erin: Huh?? (Erin looks to find the pizza now has two eyes as it looks around in fear) ???: Oh my god!! Oh my god, I'M BEING EATEN!!! Alex: The hell?? ???: My legs! MY LEGS ARE GONE!!! Erin: AAAAAAH!!! ???: AAAAAAHHHH!!! Lestros: *Snickers* ???: What have you done!? YOU ATE MY LEGS!!! Erin: I-I-I-I-I-I- ???: WHY DID YOU EAT ME LEGS!!?!? Erin: I-I-I- LESTROS!!! FIX HIS LEGS!!! Lestros: Sorry, can't fix what didn't exist in the first place! ???: AAAAAHHHHH!!!! (Erin puts the pizza down in fear) Erin:..... Lestros: *Laughing* Living pizza everyone! Scott: LESTROS YOU SICK BASTARD!!! Lestros: Aww take a joke guys! Kyle: Joke? *Points to the pizza* THAT IS NOT A JOKE!!! ???: MY LEEEEEGS!!!! MY LEEEEEGS!!!!! Erin:..... *Covers her mouth as she's about to throw up* Lestros: *Sigh* (Lestros snaps his fingers and the pizza returns to normal) Lestros: There, is that better? ???: *Gasp* My legs! They're back! THANK YOU GOD!! COME ON GUYS!! LET'S MAKE A BREAK FOR IT!! (Suddenly all the pizza gets up and runs off with the leader) Erin:...... Alex:..... Lestros: Jeez guys, what was that? I thought you all liked my jokes. Erin: Lestros, that wasn't funny. Lestros: It was funny to me. Erin: You made me think I ate a living creature. It ALMOST ruined Pizza for me, and I like Pizza. Lestros: Well jeez sorry. I won't do it again. Erin: Thank you. Lestros: No prob. So, how about we do a little catching up? Like what's with the ring you got there Erin? Erin: *Shows her wedding ring* Oh that's cause me and Jack are married. Lestros: Oh really? Erin: Yep. Lestros: So you two finally tied the old knot huh? Jack: That we did. Lestros: Well aren't you the lucky one Jack. Jack: What can I say? Lestros: Heh. And what about you Alex? Alex: Huh? Lestros: You propose to Jessica yet? Alex and Jessica: !! Alex: U-Um... Jessica: W-Well we uh... Lestros: Seriously?? You haven't?? Alex:....N-No... Lestros: Why ever not? It's been years man, time to come clean and tie the knot! Jessica: W-We're just not ready that's all. Lestros: Not ready?? Jessica: Yeah... Lestros: Man, is Alex still not good in bed or something? Alex and Jessica: !!! Lestros: *Laughs* I'm just pulling your leg guys! Jessica: *Groans* Lestros: You're not ready, I understand that. Alex: T-Thank you. Lestros: Still though Alex, it's clear you need to step the bed game up, she's losing it. Alex: LESTROS!!! Lestros: *Laughs* Alex: *Groans* Lestros: Still though, congrats on that Erin! Erin: Thanks! Lestros: *Nods* Jordan: *Tiny voice* Hey uhhh, can I get regrown now? Lestros: Same thing I said to the Targhul, wait for the realm to decide it. Jordan: *Tiny voice* Awww.... Erin: Hey, what's wrong with Tiny Jordan? Jordan: *Tiny voice* It's so weird! Everything's too big! Erin: Can't be too bad. Jordan: *Sigh* (Suddenly, a bird swoops down and picks Jordan up) Jordan: *Tiny voice* AAAAH!!!! Erin: J-JORDAN!!!! (Erin gets up after the bird) Erin: Put him down! (Lestros snaps his fingers as the bird vanishes into smoke, dropping Jordan) Jordan: !! (Erin catches Jordan) Erin: Phew, gotcha! Alex: You okay little bro? Jordan: *Tiny voice* Y-Yeah. Thanks for catching me Erin. Erin: Don't mention it. Lestros: Strange, I must've left a window open. Alex: Yeah. (Alex looks at the open window and closes it) Miles: Hm. (Miles sips his coffee before spiiting it out) Miles: Mud water!? Again!? Lestros: Ah, the realm's having another chaos wave! Prepare for weird shit boys! Alex: Chaos wave? Lestros: That's when all the chaos in this realm gets knocked up to eleven! Miles: Is that why all that stuff was happening when we got here? Lestros: Yep! Alex: Crap are we gonna shrink next!? Lestros: Who knows? Raynell: … *Gasp* INCOMING!!!! (The heroes all look to see a giant color wave heading toward them) Alex: Oh shit. (The wave passes over the house) Lestros Let the chaos begin! Alex: Oh boy.... Erin:..... (The Defenders all stand there. Nothing seems to happen) Erin's voice: Huh. Nothing happened. Alex's voice: Yeah. Heh. Guess that was nothing huh Alex? Erin's voice: Ha! You can say that again Erin! Alex and Erin:...………………… (Suddenly Alex and Erin look at each other very confused) Alex's voice: Wait..... Erin:...... (Erin and Alex look at each other) Alex's voice: AAAAAHHH!!!! Erin's voice: AAAAAHHH!!! Alex?: We switched bodies! Erin?: ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!? Lestros: *Snickers* Erin?: I don't wanna be you! Alex?: And I don't wanna be you either! This is so weird! Erin?: God you smell! Alex?: Tell me about it, you're wearing like six layers of perfume! Erin?: Its called trying to smell nice! Alex?: You ever heard of too much perfume!? Erin?: You ever heard of a shower!? Alex?: I had one last night! Erin?: Doesn't smell like it! Jack: Uhhhhh..... Jessica: Weird... Spot: This is insane! Where's my cookies?! (Spot takes a cookie and bites down on it) Spot: OW!!! (Spot covers his mouth before he notices the cookie is made of concrete) Spot: Concrete!? (Spot looks at the rest of his cookies, finding them all made of concrete) Spot: *Whimper* Yang: Uhhh, so far so good? (Yang drinks from her cup before he eyes go wide) Yang:...... (Yang sees the water has changed into swamp water) Shade: Yang? Yang:.... *Runs away* BATHROOOOOOOM!!!!! Shade: ??? (Shade then notices a cat) Shade: Huh? Where'd the cat come from? Cat:...... Shade: Hm. (Shade goes over and pets the cat) Shade: Hey there little guy, where'd you come from? Cat:...…………… Shade: Aww who's a good kitty? You're a good- (Shade then notices on the cat's head, a flower) Shade:...……… Cat:....... Shade: Wait......Ghira? Ghira?: WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE DUMBASS!?! Shade:..... Oh... Wait does that mean...? (Shade looks over to where Blake was and there sees a VERY annoyed cat) Blake B?:……. *Looks at Shade* …… Shade:.....*Snicker* Ghira?: Don't laugh asshole! Shade: *Laughs* Oh man, now this is rich! Blake and Ghira?: *Annoyed groans* Lestros: *Laughing his head off* THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!! Shade: *Pets Ghira* Come on kitty, roll over! Ghira: I'm going to claw your eyes out. Shade: I'd be intimidated if you weren't a literal cat! Ghira:..... Emily: Can things get any weirder? Lenny: M-Maybe it'll calm down? Lestros: Oh chaos waves don't calm down, they get way weirder! Alex: Weirder?? Erin: *Groans* Great.... (The heroes all sit around worried) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts